Ninja Usagi
by Dudly
Summary: On the left, Usagi who organized a 7 years after High School Reunion to dig in her husband's past. On the right, Mikako, who came with a bunch of regrets glued to her nasty reputation. She might just be the one to reveal Mamoru's dirtiest secrets to Usagi
1. Chapter 1

Ninja Usagi is being rewritten, but no huge changes will come out of it. As far as I know, the story will be in five parts.

**Disclaimer**: I get nothing out of it (except the fun to play around with Naoko Takeuchi's world and your lovely reviews)

Now, enjoy

* * *

**Ninja Usagi, Part 1-** Magic invitations and sorry disguises 

_By Dudly_

* * *

**HIGH SCHOOL REUNION**- Seven years after 

Mikako stared at the pink, bunny shaped thing in front of her eyes. It was an invitation for a seven-years-after-high-school-reunion that obviously seemed to be made by a kindergarten kid. There was cotton wool in the backside and _"Hope to see you there" _written in hiragana in the left foot of the rabbit supporting her theory and telling that the card must have been handmade.

_Must have been made by a kawaii little girl_

She smiled weakly. Throwing it away would be a crime…

After all, the fact that she would keep it didn't mean that she would go. Her apartment was just so boring and impersonal. It would do just nicely on her table.

On supper time, however, Mikako started to regret the spot she chose for the adorable two-dimensional rabbit. No matter how lovely it was, the invitation message on its belly kept bothering her.

_Seven years already…_

And the memories she has been trying to forget all those years were dancing in her mind without her consent.

**xxx**

"_So, Mikako-chan, any ideas yet of who you're gonna go with?" Saori asked, leaning curiously over the table._

_Mikako had smiled mysteriously._ "_Can't tell you."_

"_Why? Aren't best friends supposed to tell _everything_?"_

"_Err, right. Chiba Mamoru," Mikako confessed, a smug smile crossing her features. _

"… _Are you serious? Why _him_ of all people?" _

_Saori looked stricken._

"_Hmm, he's good-looking. His gorgeous midnight blue eyes will match my dress."_

"_But… you KNOW I loved him for SO long! I wanted to ask him and you knew it too!"_

"_Did I? I mean, if you really wanted for so long, then you should have asked him earlier. Now, he agreed to go with me, but that doesn't mean he won't let you have a dance. Maybe two, if you're really lucky."_

"…"

"_Ah, come on, Saori! No hard feelings! Please? It'd be a shame to let a boy come between us."_

_The brunette sighed__. "I guess you're right. So you'll share him?"_

"_No way!"__ Mikako laughed._

**xxx**

"_So, Mamoru-kun, who are you going with?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_The graduation ball, y'know, the big, last party of our high school's years?"_

"_Oh. Well, Atsuo-san asked me" Mamoru shrugged. "Since she's the first one, I figured I'd have no valuable reason to say no."_

_Mikako smirked. She knew it was a bad thing to be ears dropping, but they were talking about her, so she was concerned, and it was only right to know. Ne?_

"_Atsuo Mikako? I didn't know she was interested in you," Motoki mused aloud, eyebrows furrowing in thinking. "I mean, even if she was, it's common knowledge that Saori has been in love with you for two years!"_

"_Oh. I don't know," Mamoru shrugged again, indicating how little he cared. "Maybe it's something that only girls can come up with… maybe my eyes will match her outfit and my black hair will contrast with her own light silver. Whatever."_

_Oh. The man was very perspective. _

"_Come on, Mamoru, that's not a girl thing, that's a _bitch_ thing!" Motoki pointed out, chuckling._

_She groaned. Motoki was kind of perspective in his own way too._

"_Whatever. I don't know why she would want me to go with her, beside my 'good looks', as they all say it…" This time, Mamoru frowned. "It's not like she even know me."_

_It's not as if I didn't try to know you…, Mikako thought__ bitterly from her hiding place._

"_Not lot of people knows you, Mamoru-kun. You make it hard, dude!"_

_Mamoru actually smiled at the accusation. __"Not lot of people I can actually trust, Motoki-kun. I don't want anyone pity and I don't need it."_

"_Beside, I'm the only one that can make you talk. You're so quiet. Don't you want to argue with things people say sometimes?"_

_The dark haired man shook his head. __"Nope. If they're wrong, then it's their problem, not mine. I don't need to prove anything."_

"_Aaah, Mamoru, you're such a lost cause!"_

_And a lost cause he was. Of course, he was a gentleman; he came to pick her up with flowers, open__ed his car's door for her and offered her his arm, but he didn't talk to her after the polite greetings._

_He accorded her a few dances, and she could feel people __staring. _

_She also felt a sad gaze burning her back and when she recognized it as Saori's, she only moved closer to her partner. _

_She was no fool. She heard people talking about them. _

_She knew they were saying she was a bitch, and she kind of agreed with it._

_Sometimes, you have to screw things up to get what you want. She used Saori, who was Reika childhood friend, who was Motoki's crush, who was Mamoru's best friend to get the latter dark haired student. It took time to get close enough, and of course she knew Saori was head-over-heels for Chiba-san, but it didn't matter to her. _

_Getting close Chiba Mamoru was a hard and long task. Unfortunately, in the mean time, she started to enjoy Saori and Reika's friendship. The two of them had big dreams. Mikako did not._

"_Say, Mamoru, what's your grand dream?"_

"…"

"_Come on, everyone has a dream!" Except me… , she added inwardly._

"_I dream of a princess to love and to rescue."_

_She looked at him with questioning eyes, but he never told another word about it. _

**xxx**

"I wonder if he found her," she mused, back to the reality of a lonely kitchen. The pink bunny just stared (but none of us expected it to talk…).

"You're such a magic thing, little bunny. You make me want to go."

Go back to this school where she had lost her two only friends.

Go back to this school where she built herself an awful reputation.

Go back to this school, and see _him_ again.

Because, no one in their right mind could forget about Chiba Mamoru.

And as insane as she could have been, talking to a rabbit in paper, she didn't forget about him.

* * *

"USAKO! You're not going to wear _that_!" 

"But Mamoooo-chan! I can't investigate without my ninja costume!"

In a cozy living room, Usagi had appeared, dressed up in dark clothes that barely fitted her.

"Usako, nobody will want to talk to an odango'ed haired ninja," Mamoru merely stated "Trust me."

He allowed himself an amused smile when his wife tried to glare at him dangerously, but gave up when she saw he wasn't anywhere near impressed.

"Alright, but _remember_. I'm not Chiba Usako tonight. I'm Tsukino Usagi, like I used to be."

"Ok, whatever you say. But what will you say when they'll ask you what you're doing there?"

"Motoki-onee-chan sister!" Usagi grinned, proudly showing him she had planned every detail.

"Should have known… will you take off your ring?"

She looked at him with big, horrified eyes that said it all.

"So who's gonna be your husband, dear lady?" Mamoru couldn't help but tease her.

"Haruka-san, darling, Haruka-san."

Mamoru smiled gently. His Usako had really prepared everything.

"Should _I_ take off my ring?"

Again, those big horrified eyes. But this time, she said more.

"Only if you like to sleep on the couch."

He cringed and she smirked slightly.

"Then who's gonna be my beautiful wife?"

"Just don't say it, Mysterious Man."

She kissed him quickly before going back in the washroom to change into something more appropriate than her old ninja suit. She found it sad, though. Ninja Usagi was as dead as Eternal Sailor Moon since Galaxia had been defeated and Mamoru and she got married. Not that she _liked_ the reason why she was becoming them, but it just felt nostalgic. She sighed. Once again, her husband was right. Not many people talked to Usagi when she was disguised so poorly.

When a breathtaking Usagi came out of the washroom, Mamoru groaned.

"Remember me again why _I_'m not the one taking you there?"

"_Because _tonight I'm not your wife, I'm Motoki's sister", she sang teasingly.

At the exact moment when Mamoru was about to reply, the doorbell rang through the apartment.

"Now, honey, I have to go. My lovely brother's here. Meet you there!"

Dark blue eyes followed her out and the man sighed as his best friend told his beloved how stunning she looked.

"As long as the 'I'm not your wife' charm disappears at midnight…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Since my mirror does NOT reflect Naoko Takeuchi, I came to the hard conclusion that I didn't own Sailor Moon. Mikako is mine, though. And even if I am from Quebec, I don't have the pretension to say that Simple Plan is under my orders or wrote any song for me to use.

Reminder: Atsuo Mikako is an OC, Saori is the girl who wants to be a police officer (Sailor Moon Super S) and all of this is being rewritten. Still no big differences though.

* * *

**Ninja Usagi, Part 2-** Chocolate sundae and Karaoke ROCKS!

_By Dudly_

* * *

"So you didn't get to disguise, huh?" Motoki stated teasingly. 

"Pretty good guess, Motoki-nee-chan!!! Mamo-chan didn't let me!" The blond pouted, before adding grudgingly "He said I would scare people off!"

Motoki laughed warmly, imagining his old classmates' reactions to a grown-up woman in her old Ninja outfit humming the infamous Mission Impossible song.

That would be pretty much the reaction they would have when they'll see the new Chiba Mamoru.

Oh, he couldn't wait for the 'show' to begin!

"By the way, thank you, Usagi-chan," he said while casually wrapping his arm around her waist.

Usagi cocked her head to the side. "What for?"

"Organizing this night. I really can't wait!" he announced with an evil smile.

"My pleasure, Motoki-nee-chan, my pleasure," she replied with a matching wicked grin.

He helped her in his car before getting in on the driver side.

"Y'know what? How about we compensate the lack of disguise by a chocolate sundae?"

"Yay! You just know I can't resist that," she answered happily. But a serious look washed away the smile on her lips. "Don't misunderstand me though. I can't let you underestimate my ninja quest just because I don't have the costume. Behind the looks, I still have my ninja skills perfectly in shape."

"Huh… 'Kay," Motoki said hesitantly. "I don't underestimate you."

"Great!" Usagi beamed. "Your treat, onee-san!"

Thirty minutes later, they were in the reunion place, where Usagi had managed to put on quite an ambiance. She had gotten Minako and Michiru to perform later the night.

When asked, Michiru had smiled and nodded politely, willing to please the future Queen. Minako had simply beamed. She decided she'd sing Tree Lights most known song, the one they sang when they searched for their own princess.

It was a shame they wouldn't hear it, for no one really knew where they went. They never came back either. From great friends, they became good memories…

As much as Usagi was enjoying herself, singing at the karaoke with Motoki (because she had organized the night, she couldn't let it be boring), she was disappointed that Mamoru wasn't there yet. Not that she planned to spend time with him -oh, quite the opposite! But without his presence, she couldn't mention him to people subtly. She'd have to explain why she wanted to know about him, and it would ruin her investigation.

Two women drinking fancy cocktails caught her eyes and she pulled on Motoki's shirt to get his attention.

"What is it, Usagi-chan?"

"Shhh- Don't look now, but there's Reika and Saori-san at the bar," she adverted him like if it was confidential operation. Nothing wrong with entering the character, right?

But, of course, Motoki turned around automatically, making Usagi sigh.

"What?" Motoki protested in an offended voice. "We can go and inform them about your plan. You wouldn't want it to blow, would you?"

Usagi _had_ to acknowledge the truth of the affirmation, and followed him.

"Good evening, elegant ladies," he greeted, bowing a little. "May we sit here?"

Reika giggled and Saori smiled indulgently, both rising to greet the duo properly. After Reika kissed her fiancé, they all sat and Usagi revealed her plan in a low voice.

"Interesting mission you've got here," Reika smiled. "You might be surprised. Mamoru-san really changed from the day he met you."

Saori, who was no longer in love with the guy, seemed to find it funny too. "Yeah, I think you can act it well. You sure did a good job with every detail. Even the invitation was perfectly cute! Did you do all of them alone?"

The blond woman shook her head in negation. "The girls all helped me with something. They said the only condition was that I must spill everything I learnt about my dear husband."

"Be careful though," Saori warned her. "Some people may tell you a bunch of lies. There were lots of rumours in high school and Mamoru-san was quite a mystery; they loved to make some about him."

"Oh? Well, that way, he'll learn things about himself too," Usagi giggled.

The three others laughed lightly, but Saori regained her serious when she saw someone entering the gymnasium.

"You see that woman in the cherry red dress?" she said to Usagi. "She's a bitch. I'd suggest you don't talk to her only if you have to, and only at the end."

The wannabe ninja was startled by the harsh tone, but the lovebirds only exchanged glances. They knew the girl, they knew the story… They didn't really hate Mikako, because yes, it was Mikako, but they didn't like her either.

"Huh… okay," Usagi lied, looking away. Motoki guessed it and sighed inwardly. Forbidding Usagi something was nothing but tempting her.

"So, how 'bout we go back to the karaoke?" he suggested, faking a sudden burst of energy. Luckily, the girls thought it was a great idea, and that stopped any badmouthing.

Or so he thought. Not too far away, without being too close, Mikako was fidgeting under the stares of her old classmates. She had seen Saori pointing her to a beautiful young woman who had seem surprised by whatever she had been told. An uncomfortable moment must have followed, because Furuhata Motoki soon trained them to the karaoke, hand in hand with Reika.

'_So they did get and stay together… Life is full of surprise' _Mikako mused.

As Saori best friend, she hanged out with Reika and had heard how Motoki restlessly courted her. In the end, she had agreed to go with him to the prom' so he'd stop bothering her. It apparently turned out well for the both of them. Reika seemed more loosen up and Furuhata, she had heard, owned an arcade or something like that.

She continued watching the group. Reika and Motoki sang a duet, and she could tell they were holding a conversation with their eyes. The golden hair stranger was next, an anime introduction song. The song Saori chose to perform was in English, played by a Canadian band called Simple Plan.

The title was Thank You and anyone who barely knew English would think it's a sweet song.

Mikako knew better. If the beginning could be count as a strange coincidence, the chorus couldn't be clearer.

It was only for her to hear.

_So thank you for showing me_

_That best friends cannot be trusted_

_And thank you for lying to me_

_Your friendship, the good times we had_

_You can have them back_

For more, she'd swear that Saori wrote it.

'_Well, now it will be hard to apologize and fix things…'_ she thought, smiling bitterly. She knew some people were looking at her. She turned back, ready to shoot killer glares, but then she saw him. He was standing in the entrance, smiling approvingly at the decorations and looking at the karaoke with a proud look.

Yes, she had sharp eyes. He was even more handsome than before, completely grown up and shiny black hair complemented extraordinarily his magnificent dark sky eyes.

"Chiba Mamoru," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I'm a good liar, but I don't think I can make any of you believe I own Sailor Moon. And I do not own Naruto either…

I only edited this chapter to make it... nicer.

* * *

**Ninja Usagi, Part 3- **Of chichat and of songs-

_By Dudly_

* * *

No, Usagi had _not_ beamed when she saw the approval and appreciation in Mamoru's gaze when his eyes travelled around the room. 

She only smiled brightly because it meant her plan would be carried out soon and the lights happened to hit her face in a fabulous, incredible way.

No, seriously, she didn't beam. She was a ninja and ninja weren't supposed to show their emotions (or so she read in _**Naruto**_).

And she didn't seem completely troubled by the lustful gleam the woman that Saori labelled a bitch held when they trailed on the very same Mamoru. No, she wasn't jealous or angry. She was _curious_. And it somehow happened that her job tonight was to investigate.

And if she was frustrated when the lady went to Mamoru, it was because she wouldn't be able to interrogate her. And the same argument goes with the relief that flooded through her when Mamoru didn't seem intent on having a long conversation with her.

She could read his body language better than anyone, and his eyes narrowing regularly plus his shoulders so stiff meant that he'd rather be anywhere but with the girl.

And she was right.

-

"Chiba-kun!" Mikako called as she close the gap between her and the dark hair boy to leave only few inches. "You look really good! Time has done you good, you look more relaxed."

That's where he stiffened.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not here on a big seduction plan of mine. I just wanted to chat," she added when he didn't answer.

At this moment, his eyes narrowed, but he nodded anyway. After all, if his wife was the queen of trusting people and Mikako wasn't evil, he could make an effort.

"I guess we could talk," Mamoru consented, but his voice said otherwise. The girl had never talked to him about something deeper than looks and he wasn't enthralled with fashion.

He _had_ kept his green jacket as a sign that screamed "Buying clothes and toss them away afterward to follow fashion is stupid".

"So, what did you do since high school?" she questioned blissfully.

Mamoru took a few seconds to filter the various facts from his head to his mouth and finally went for "Medic school. I'm working in Tokyo hospital."

"That's cool," she approved. "Love life?"

And that's when he glared at her, in a menacing 'don't go there' way. She laughed nervously. "Oops?"

'_Not good, Mikako. You know he doesn't like to discuss. And if he doesn't like to discuss, no way he'd like to chatter with you. But he did and you just had to screw up, big idiot!'_ Mikako scolded herself.

"What about you, Atsuo-san?" Mamoru enquired tranquilly after seeing that she was losing herself in her thoughts.

Said girl stared at him incredulously. Her emotions could be read effortlessly on her face: _why is he still here? Isn't he like… the guy to ditch someone the moment he is annoy with him or her??_

It made Mamoru twitch.

The motion made Mikako blink and she realized she wasn't imagining it, so she stuttered apologies before finally responding the question.

"My life… isn't worth telling," she muttered miserably. "I live alone. I have no friends to fill the loneliness. I lost my job recently."

Mamoru frowned as she continued to list her pitiful situation. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to care or even to pity her. On his own journey, he learnt that complaining about how life is unfair was nothing productive.

When Mikako at last caught sight of the disinterested gaze, she looked down uncomfortably.

It was only then that she noticed the golden shine.

"Chiba-kun!" she gasped, astonished. "You're married!"

The man swallowed slightly. _'Just my luck'_

"To whom?" she asked eagerly.

"Well… um… you see," he stammered, unsure of what he should do… "My wife is…"

His answer was unfortunately- or fortunately, it depends on the point of view-, interrupted by an exclamation for silence. When he looked up to the stage, he silently thanked his Usako for the perfect timing.

--

"Hey everyone! Ladies, gentlemen, others!"

But he _still_ slapped his forehead as his beloved giggled warmly at her own (and lame) joke.

"I'm your hostess for the night. As some of you probably know, I'm the one who organized this night and…"

Usagi was forced to pause her speech when energized applauses filled the gymnasium for few moments and echoed even longer.

"Yeah, that's me. Since this is my gift to you, I hope it's to your liking."

Once again, the crowd cheered happily. Usagi seemed to be very proud of her work.

"If it's not, don't worry, it's not over! Everyone, please welcome a close friend of mine and a very talented violinist, Kaiou Michiru!"

The ocean hair woman stepped on stage and bowed politely.

The enthusiastic clapping died as soon as she began playing. The song was melancholic, and the audience was taken aback from the beauty of it. Apparently, they never listened to any thing so sad that it could make your heart ache.

--

"Hey, bun-heads," a soft voice called behind Usagi. "Why are you crying?"

The blond hostess wiped away some tears as she turned to face the newcomer.

"Aah, I guess it can't be help, Haruka-san," she whispered, half-laughing and half-crying. "Michiru's songs always have me react that way."

Haruka chuckled warmly before pulling the small woman into her arms for a friendly hug.

"That's why you requested that she only played entertaining song after this one?" the tall blond laughed.

"Yeah… But I still allowed her to play this new composition of hers. That way, I can show off when I say she's a very close friend of mine and a very talented violinist," Usagi confessed in a childish voice, making her friend laugh.

The rest of the performance was great; even if the songs were simple (Usagi wanted the well known song so everybody could sing along). As predicted, they danced and they sang and it was a big success. Too soon to her liking, the not-so ninja at the moment had to quit Haruka to go and announce the next show.

"Ok, everyone, give it some more for Michiru-san before I introduce you to the next performer!"

Yes, she definitively loved to command applauses.

"Ok, save some for a pretty and refreshing girl, Aino Minako!"

Aah, sweet sound that it was, hands hitting hands in joy. She grinned to her friend who was now by her side, the same grin plastered to her face.

"Not only is she one of the best friends ever, she's also awesome at singing!"

Her eyes were going back and forth in the room and she was quite satisfied of the mood that was set.

"The song she's going to interpret, Mesdames et messieurs, is an old success. It's called 'Search for your love' and…"

She stopped violently as her eyes got stuck on one spot. She gaped at the familiar faces.

"Oh my… Kami-sama!"

And then she fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon isn't mine to give, but this chapter is dedicated to Lailane who poked me into writing it. Short but efficient (and revised)_

* * *

_

**Ninja Usagi, Part 4-** Nasty Promises

_By Dudly_

**

* * *

**

But not really.

She only had a minor weakness as her knees gave out under her, but she was caught right away by three pair of arms.

One was creamy and soft arms, a woman's skin. Minako's skin. So it obviously belonged to her twin-ish friend.

One was tanned and strong, the arms she knew and love the best. They were Mamoru's.

The last pair of arm, she had not seen for a while. The white skin on the skinny arms was covering well toned muscles. And when she analyzed the face which used to be familiar, she pinched herself.

"AOUCH!" she screamed in her high-pitch wail, Tsukino Usagi's fashion. "Kami-sama, you're real!"

The unexpected man merely smiled. "I like to believe so."

But Usagi wasn't looking at him anymore. "Mamo-chan," she whispered. "Go away! As gentleman as you may be, you shouldn't be there, holding a _complete stranger_ in your arms."

Her husband stared at her with a weird look, but sighed and did as she told. When he got off-stage, she turned back to her previous wonder.

"It's so good to see you! What are you doing on Earth?" The last part wasn't above a whisper. A good ninja knew how to keep private stuff… private.

"We were passing by and the magnificence of this party attracted us," Seiya joked with a wink.

Usagi gasped loudly.

"Wow, it's such a coincidence! No, it's more than that… It must be fate!"

Usagi's eyes had brightened up at her realization whilst everyone else sweat dropped. The girl _really_ was too gullible. But, who could blame her to believe in fate, when she had married a man she loved in another life, more than a thousand years ago?

Seiya would. But that was beside the point. "We got lucky, I guess."

On a pure instinct, Usagi squeezed the man in her arms. Mamoru let out a tiny groan, to Mikako's wonder.

"What is it, Mamoru?" she inquired, tilting her head to the side.

Mamoru bit his lower lip, searching for a quick answer. "She should just move on already. People will get bored."

Unfortunately for him, everyone around seemed to be quite taken with the new development. They all heard about the Tree Lights; their instant success, and their mysterious disappearance had been on every newspapers. The mystery had never been truly solved.

Usagi's face radiated happiness when she announced that they would sing with Minako.

Minako, being Minako, had cheered just as much and soon, Taiki and Yaten were coming on the stage, with a fake look of boredom.

Their voices still held the emotion they sang with, many years ago, when the song was the last hope they had. It was a song meant to touch their Princess's heart, and it still touched many others in the same way.

"What is it, Mamoru?" Mikako repeated as he narrowed his eyes in distaste, disapproval written all over his features when Seiya winked playfully at the blond hostess.

This time around, the dark haired man had to painfully force a smile onto his lips. "Nothing. Really."

"Are you getting bored?" Mikako asked, taking Mamoru's hand in her own.

Mamoru nodded absently, still focusing on the stage.

"Well, maybe you would want to… spice up things a little?"

The tall man pulled his hand away, shooting a disbelieving look to the woman. "Atsuo-san, I am married."

"And your wife isn't even with you," Mikako argued, pouting slightly. "We are two loners, Mamoru. We understand each other."

"You don't know me," Mamoru stated simply, his eyes scanning her warily. "And I do not wish to know you."

With that last dart to her ego, he walked away, leaving her gaping like a fish.

--

The following hours found Mikako staring greedily at Mamoru, who was chatting with every performers of the night.

She wanted to call him liar; wanted to confirm that he was as lonely as she felt, despite his married status.

Yet he wasn't.

He was nothing like the Chiba Mamoru she once knew. From what she saw, he listened carefully to everything that was said before discussing his opinions.

Teenager Mamoru never cared about having his opinion known.

She had seen him smile, and it wasn't a distracted smile or a forced one. It was a real, interested smile, a smile that encouraged his vis-à-vis to talk more.

Heck, he had even laugh when a blond man told him something!

Mikako thought the evening couldn't get weirder…

Until she saw him talk to her.

There was nothing to describe it- his entire body had relaxed, his mouth had twisted into a tender smile and his eyes had sparkled.

She could read him well enough to affirm that he was _interested_ in her. Her hands clenched in two tight fists. He had the nerve to push her away, saying he was married, but it seemed like his restrictions didn't apply to the small woman.

So, okay, the woman was pretty- could even be described as gorgeous. Alright, she did seem like a funny, heart-warming person. Perhaps the most natural, friendly one Mikako had ever encountered.

But didn't he see the way she tried to escape him?

And, more important- hadn't he noticed the diamond on her ring finger?

Mikako felt hatred burning in her blood. She decided that she hated the blond hostess. And she promised herself that when she would have talked to her, that silly Tsukino Usagi wouldn't even stand being near Chiba Mamoru.

And, for once, that was a promise she could keep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait. It's the final part; it's longer than the previous chapters. Thanks to all those who continued reading and special thanks to those who reviewed.

* * *

**Ninja Usagi, Part 5-** End of the Darkness 

By Dudly

PS: _Italics_ mean flashbacks.

* * *

Love- no one had ever given a decent definition of it. 

Once, Mikako had asked her mother an innocent question… "Mom, what's love?"

At this time, she was only six years old. Never before that day had she heard the word… never. Children mocked her for hours for her ignorance.

Why was it strange that she ignored the meaning of "love"? Those kids barely knew how to count to 100 or to write in kanji. She could.

"_Didn't anyone ever tell you 'I love you'?"_

Mikako had frowned. No, nobody ever did. Did they have a problem with that? And why wouldn't they answer her question, anyway? If anything, they didn't know the meaning of love. They were just pretending to make her feel dumb.

"Mommy, what does 'I love you' means?" The little girl was sitting on her mother's legs, gazing at the woman's face with interest.

To her utter surprise, her mom had glared. "Nothing. People only tell you they love you to get the better of you. But it's a lie."

Little Mikako was confused.

"But, mom, what's love?"

Perhaps it was because her mother never gave her the information she needed that, all those years later, she still wandered on the path of life alone.

Alone with no one but the shadow of herself, that reliable partner that she learnt to use as a perfectly fitting mask.

--

"I can't believe her!"

Reika sighed, for the hundredth time that evening. "I know you can't."

"Did you just see the way she stared at him?" A pause. "And then how she looked at Usagi?"

"I did," Reika accorded lamely. She really had enough of her friend. The alcohol was making her head spin, and right now, she only wanted to cuddle with her Motoki.

No such luck. Saori was fuming. "Then why are you so calm?"

Before replying, Reika cast a glance at her boyfriend. The man appeared to be in deep conversation with one of his long lost friend- she wasn't getting out anytime soon.

If that how things were going to be, she told herself, then she could at least clear things with Saori.

"First, I'm not calm, I'm drunk," Reika drawled with a somehow proud smile. "Second, I don't care about any trick Atsuo can pull off. None of the lies she can say can affect Usagi. Third, I also trust Mamoru. Nothing she can do will make him hurt his darling…"

She stopped abruptly; thoughts were rushing in her head and it hurt.

"Dammit! If you're that angry with her, Saori, just go and slap her… and leave me alone!"

When she looked up, the image of Saori gaping made her laugh.

"I can't believe I never saw you in that state before," the girl muttered. Then, a smirk graced her lips. "That was a good suggestion though. And, after seeing you like that, I think I can blame anything on alcohol."

And she was off.

--

God had built the Earth as we now know it; he had formed everything we're used to, everyone around us.

Yet, even he couldn't create something that could stop Mikako at this exact moment.

She was a girl with a mission.

-

"_How about we disappear together about now?"_

_Mikako had lost sight of Mamoru, so she had decided to find their hostess instead…_

_She had found both._

"_You know I can't," the little lady scolded, rolling her eyes. "Haruka and Motoki are waiting for me inside. I have to stay until the party is over."_

_Some part of Mikako stared in admiration at the blond beauty. The morality of the woman was incredibly strong, if she refused a night with Chiba Mamoru!_

"_Well, once the night will be over…"_

_Tsukino Usagi had smiled. "I'll come and meet you."_

-

It infuriated Mikako.

A lot.

--

_Saori hesitantly walked up to Mikako. "Hi, Atsuo-san."_

"_Do I know you?"_

_Swallowing nervously, the brunette shook her head. _

"_Not yet."_

_The teenager with the silver hair considered her for a whole minute before smiling. "You're Saori, right?"_

"_Yes," she acknowledged, her shoulders relaxing from the stress._

_Mikako had smirked. "You might be useful to me."_

_Saori hadn't got it. Instead, she had grinned and said "Let's be friend!"_

--

Ten years later, she was still hesitantly walking toward Mikako.

But, this time, she wasn't afraid of the other girl's reaction; she was scared of her own.

When she fixed her eyes on her old friend, she saw betrayal; she remembered every selfish trick she was the victim of.

She recalled every bitter conversation and more.

Her brain automatically rejected any recollections of good times. Didn't Mikako prove, countless times already, that the bright side of her was just a mask?

She had nothing to be afraid of. Mikako was just a plain woman who grew bitter all too fast.

"Hey there," she greeted smoothly, plastering a smile on her face.

Mikako stiffened. "What do you want?"

Really, nothing had changed in a decade. She was still the polite girl she used to be, and Mikako was still rude and tactless. But roles could be reversed… this time she was the one in control.

"Since when do you care about what I want?"

With a serene smile, she let the crisped silence rule for a moment, spreading a cold wind around them. Mikako seemed pretty preoccupied, if not upset. Saori didn't bother to ask why… she didn't care either. No more was she being patient and nice with people who didn't deserve it.

"I came to stop you before you do something stupid."

The woman in the red dress stiffened and glared. "Did you see Mamoru flirting with that blond tease?"

Saori twitched; she had to bite her lip to make sure no insult or vulgarity would come out of her mouth. "Maybe I have. Did you?"

Her ex friend stared at her, utterly confused. "Of course I did!"

"You saw it clearly?"

"Naturally. I wouldn't tell you about it otherwise…"

The brunette smiled at the obliviousness of the girl. "Then you can't have missed it."

The declaration was lost on Mikako, but the future policewoman didn't mind much. She actually enjoyed the exasperation she caused by playing it mysterious. It was a funny game, driving the sad excuse for a lady to her limits.

And, as expected came the annoyed "what are you talking about."

"Chemistry," Saori replied simply. "They have a blinding connection. You know it's true. We all do. We can almost see the red string linking them together."

She watched as her vis-à-vis struggled to form ideas, counter backs and arguments in her head. This time, she didn't smirk. She only waited- she felt that she couldn't miss the chance to finally bring a conclusion to their failed friendship.

That conclusion was now or never.

"I've seen it," Mikako confessed after a short moment. "I never saw anything of the kind before. It was mesmerizing while staying simple."

Saori nodded.

"But it doesn't make it right, Saori! They are both married. Mamoru finally found himself a wife, and he's blowing it away."

"Tell me, you would like to be Usagi, don't you? To be the one to betray Mamoru's secret wife."

The question took Mikako aback- she was now one foot from falling from a cliff. It was a dangerous territory, the silver haired woman told herself.

Partly because she didn't know the answer.

What would have she done, if Mamoru had agreed to follow her somewhere else?

Blank filled her head. Gone were the fantasies she had before seriously questioning herself. With a small voice, she voiced that she wouldn't have.

"Not with a married man," she added.

Instead of snapping some witty reply, Saori was dragged back 6 years prior.

--

"_Wow. You're house is beautiful."_

_Saori gazed around with huge eyes. The place couldn't be described with mere words. It was magic, gorgeous, sad and lonely at the same time. Luxurious both in looks and feelings. _

_Young Mikako shrugged. "I guess it could be qualified as that. Too beautiful for comfort."_

"_Don't say that, it sounds as if you didn't like it. Where is your mom?"_

_Saori watched her friend's face scrunch in disgust at the mention. The bored tone switched to a cold, faraway voice. "Mother is in her room."_

"_Oh… where is your father then?" Saori felt uneasy with the new atmosphere she created. _

_If Mikako's face was one of loath a second ago, it now spoke of pure hatred. "I do not wish to speak of him right now."_

_So they didn't speak at all._

--

Saori didn't understand why a meaningless memory came to haunt her at that moment. But she did what she did the best: go with the flow.

"Where's your father, Mikako?"

Mikako froze. A glint of panic passed through her eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you never answered."

"I met him last summer. The guy is rich. Happily married to another woman, one he was already with when he met my mother," she recited, keeping her voice even. "I was a disastrous accident. Don't ask me more."

"Mikako…"

"If Tsukino-san believes that Mamoru loves her, they'll create their own little disaster. Nobody wants that."

Saori looked- no, more than just look; she pierced the frail woman's soul. Hiding in the corner of the blue orbs, there was a small child begging for a meaning, dying for someone to show her…

"Love," Saori stated aloud.

Again, Mikako looked stricken. Briefly, Saori wondered if it would be the only reaction she'd get from the girl she called a bitch- pure shock. "What?"

"I just understood what your life was all about," the brunette replied, her features softening in forgiveness. "You just want to find love… without knowing what it is."

"Shut up!"

Mikako's elegant face reflected a hint of distress. Her façade was beginning to crumble.

"You know nothing about my life…"

The fair woman took no offence. "Which is your fault. But I forgive you, Atsuo Mikako."

Doubtful eyes locked with her confident ones.

"You do?"

Nodding, Saori pointed to the opposite side of the room. "You see that angel over there? Go talk to her. She knows everything you don't."

Hesitantly, Mikako accepted and walked away. A few steps ahead, she turned back to Saori. "I'm sorry… for everything."

Saori arched a slender brow at the apology, but it sounded sincere, so she smiled.

Closing her eyes, she had a little regret.

_If Usagi had been among us sooner, then a lot of pain could have been avoided._

* * *

**To be concluded  
**

* * *

Arghh… That was a bit messed up, the ending turned out awkward. So I cut the ending and I'll end it next chapter for sure... xD  



End file.
